¿Bailas?
by Midday Giggle
Summary: Rarity y Trenderhoof se ven atrapados en la lluvia. Podrían esperar a que pase o divertirse mientras dura. Rarity prefiere quedarse dentro. Trend, por el otro lado…


¡Hola de nuevo!

Este es el tercer one-shot de la serie de one-shots preparados para celebrar mi primer aniversario de ficker. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **LLUVIA**

—Muchas gracias, Saffron.

La yegua hindú se despidió de Rarity y de su acompañante mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

—¡Adiós, Rarity! Vuelvan pronto— dijo con su marcado acento.

—Lo haremos— Trenderhoof aseguró —Ni de loco olvidaría este lugar.

Saffron sonrió e hizo un gesto con el casco, para luego desaparecer dentro de la cocina llevando unos cuantos papeles en su magia con órdenes de los demás clientes de _El Buen Bocado_. Trenderhoof y Rarity avanzaron hacia la salida.

—Fue buena idea venir aquí. Todo es delicioso— comentó Trenderhoof. Rarity asintió.

—Tienes razón. Pinkie y yo descubrimos este lugar cuando vinimos a resolver un problema de amistad entre Saffron y su padre. Pinkie enseguida se lanzó a comer.

—Bien— dijo Trend —¿Nos vamos?

—Seguro.

Trend conjuró su aura mágica y abrió la puerta para Rarity, pero en el momento en que vieron afuera, ambos pararon en seco.

Estaba lloviendo.

Un aguacero caía afuera, tan espeso que apenas dejaba ver el final del callejón donde estaba el restaurante. El cielo estaba cubierto de negras nubes. Ninguno sabía que Canterlot tenía programada lluvia hoy. Habían estado demasiado distraídos para revisar el cronograma del clima

Rarity parpadeó dos veces —Bueno…— miró sobre su hombro —Supongo que iré a pedirle una sombrilla a Saffron. Debe de tener una por aquí.

—¡No hace falta!

Rarity volvió a mirar a Trend, pero ya no estaba junto a ella. En su lugar, había salido trotando del restaurante y se había detenido bajo la lluvia, con la cara para arriba.

—¡Trend!— llamó Rarity —¡Ven acá! Te vas a resfriar.

Trend rio y sacudió la cabeza. El agua le golpeteaba la espalda rítmicamente —¡Un poco de agua en la melena nunca le hace daño a nadie!— se giró a Rarity —¡Ven acá!

Ella dio dos frenéticos pasos hacia atrás —¡No!— se negó.

Trend caminó hasta estar justo fuera del restaurante —Vamos, diviértete un poco.

Rarity negó con la cabeza —¡Mi melena se arruinará y se me escurrirá el maquillaje!

—Ay, por favor. No importa. Disfruta de estos pequeños placeres de la vida.

Rarity plantó los cascos firmes en el piso —Lo lamento, Trend. Pero no me arreglé dos horas para arruinarlo todo en la lluvia. Iré a pedirle una sombrilla a Saffron.

Antes de que ella se pudiera girar, Trend entró al restaurante, la tomó por el casco y la sacó a la calle. Rarity pegó un grito al sentir el agua impactándole en el cuerpo.

—¡Mi melena!

Trend rio y Rarity trató de entrar, pero Trend la agarró nuevamente por el casco y la arrastró más lejos del restaurante, hasta la calle principal del Paseo Culinario.

—Hay cosas que valen la pena arruinar— le dijo, acercándola a sí.

Rarity le lanzó una mirada, con puchero incluido. Los envidiables rizos de su cabello se deformaron y su melena cayó hecha un desastre sobre su cabeza, cubriéndole a cara. Trend rio y le apartó el cabello para ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados con un exagerado dramatismo, y el maquillaje se le estaba corriendo con el agua, dejando surcos negros en sus mejillas blancas.

Sonriendo, Trend le limpió las mejillas con las mangas de su abrigo, dejándolas limpias de todo maquillaje.

—¿Ves? Eres igual de hermosa con o sin maquillaje.

El blanco de la cara de la yegua fue reemplazado por un rojo escarlata, y agachó la cabeza sin abrir los ojos. Trend se separó de ella, con los lentes salpicados de agua y la melena empapada. Extendió un casco en su dirección e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Me concede esta pieza?

Rarity le dedicó una mirada —¿Qué pieza?

Trend giró los ojos —¿Quieres bailar?

Rarity se abrazó a sí misma —Está helando.

Trend sujetó su casco —Eso es lo divertido de la lluvia.

—¿Congelarse hasta los huesos?

Trend los puso a ambos en posición para un baile de salón y sonrió —No— le plantó un beso en la frente mojada —Aprender a apreciar las pequeñas fuentes de calor.

Algo que Rarity había aprendido durante los meses que llevaba saliendo con Trend, era que nunca terminabas de aprender de un pony. Él estaba tan lleno de vida y deseo de diversión, pero a la vez era tan serio y formal. A veces la sorprendería con su fluidez al hablar a las multitudes, y otras veces se avergonzaría y se convertiría en un potro tímido.

Pero algo que siempre rescataría de él era que sabía cómo volver un momento mágico.

El cuerno del corcel se iluminó de su magia purpura y una bolita de luz se elevó de la punta de su cuerno, iluminando los alrededores y dándole a la lluvia un tono violeta precioso. Maravillada, Rarity levantó la vista, sin importarle ya que estaba empapada, y miró las gotitas caer sobre ambos con los cascos sobre los hombros de Trend.

—¡Woah!—Rarity casi pierde el equilibrio cuando Trend la guió hacia un lado sin previo aviso. Sujetándose de su abrigo tejido, lo miró a los ojos —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Trend sonrió —Bailo.

Esta vez estaba atenta, así que pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando Trend la movió de nuevo. Aunque al principio estaba extrañada, mientras más 'bailaban', más sonreía, y poco después estaba siguiendo el ritmo del tarareo de Trend y bailando como si de un evento de gala se tratara.

Unos cuantos ponies pasaban corriendo por las veredas, cubriéndose con lo que tuvieran a la mano. Algunos se detenían a mirarlos con una ceja levantada, pero poco les importaba todo ello. Estaban demasiado perdidos en el momento, divirtiéndose como potros pequeños bajo la lluvia. Al principio, Rarity los miraba de reojo, temiendo por su reputación, pero ver lo relajado que Trend estaba mientras bailaban, tarareaba y mantenía la luz violeta sobre ellos aun con sus movimientos la devolvía de nuevo al baile.

Eventualmente, todos los que los miraban se fueron, dejándolos solos nuevamente en la calle. Sin esperarlo, Rarity respingó cuando Trend le dio un beso en los labios, pero rápidamente se fundió en este mientras se detenían un segundo después de largo rato bailando. Probablemente, era el momento más romántico que alguna vez hubieran tenido, y aunque aún tenían en mente que estaban en Canterlot, donde la reputación de ambos podía arruinarse si lo capturaban en una foto mientras jugaban bajo la lluvia, nada los distrajo del otro.

Separándose por fin, Rarity sonrió y se pasó un casco por la melena empapa.

—Esto es muy divertido. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

Trend asintió —Deberíamos.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante —Pero para la próxima, avísame para no esmerarme tanto con el maquillaje. Literalmente tiraste horas de esfuerzo a la…

Trend la interrumpió con otro beso. Cuando se separaron, sonrió de lado.

—No prometeré nada.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¿Algún fan del Trenderity por ahí?

Mientras escribía esto, me di cuenta de que escribía el apodo de Trendehoof mal en HDP xD. Oh, bueno. Lo corregiré luego.

Siempre he amado las escenas románticas bajo la lluvia ¿Ustedes no? Son tan 'Awwwwww'.

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


End file.
